Cruella de Vil
- Series = - House Of Mouse = }} |-| Live-Action = - OUAT = - Descendants = }} |-| Game = - Infinity = - DVC = - Universe = }} |-| Other = - Musical = - Mad = - Novel = }} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Cruella de Vil |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Human |Row 4 title = Appearances |Row 4 info = The Hundred and One Dalmatians 101 Dalmatians 101 Dalmatians: The Series 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 101 Dalmatians (1996 film) 102 Dalmatians 101 Dalmatians: Escape From DeVil Manor 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue 101 Dalmatians: The Musical House of Mouse Electric Holiday Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Once Upon a Time Descendants Cruella |Row 5 title = Voice Actor(s) |Row 5 info = Betty Lou Gerson (Original film) Susanne Blakeslee (Sequel and 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue) April Winchell (Series and 101 Dalmatians: Escape From DeVil Manor) Tress MacNeille (Series; "Close But No Cigar" and "The Fungus Among Us" only) |Row 6 title = Portrayed By |Row 6 info = Glenn Close (Live-action films) Sara Gettelfinger (Musical) Victoria Smurfit (Once Upon a Time) Milli Wilkinson (Young Cruella, in Once Upon a Time) Wendy Raquel Robinson (Descendants) Emma Stone (Cruella) |Row 7 title = Relatives |Row 7 info = Malevola de Vil (mother, in 101 Dalmatians: The Series) Ivy de Vil (niece) Coup de Vil (uncle) Cecil B. de Vil (brother) P.H. de Vil (cousin) Mr. (Harry) de Vil (husband, in novel and musical) Mr. Feinberg (husband, in Once Upon a Time) Madeline de Vil (mother, in Once Upon a Time) Carlos de Vil (son, in Descendants) Dementia de Vil (mother, in "The Villain Files") Coup de Vil (uncle, in "The Villain Files")}} Cruella de Vil is the main antagonist of the 101 Dalmatians franchise, and Anita's boss. She constantly schemes to steal the Dearly Farm or get richer. In 101 Dalmatians: The Series, she lives next door to Roger and Anita in Villa De Vil. Like her character played by Glenn Glose in the 1996 live action film, she is also owner of the House of DeVil, a fashion house where Anita works. Cruella is Anita's former school mate. As a couple of running gags throughout the series, she reminds herself of random things by making memos to herself via a tape recorder, and always calls Roger other names that start with an "R". Dodie Smith Novel In the original story, Cruella is a pampered London heiress who knows the owner of the Dalmatian puppies through school. Her net wealth as mentioned in The Hundred and One Dalmatians is 6 million pounds. She was a notorious student with black and white plaits. She was later expelled for drinking ink. Now she is the last of her prosperous and notorious family and married to a furrier who supplies her obsession, such as the one piece she is never seen without; a white mink cloak. With this, she wears skin-tight satin gowns and ropes of jewels in contrasting colors, such as an emerald color dress with ropes of rubies. Her chauffeur-driven car is black-and-white striped (Mr. Dearly comments that it looks like "a moving zebra crossing") and has the loudest horn in London, which she insists on displaying to the Dearly family. Such dramatic luxuries were said to be based on Tallulah Bankhead's lavish spending habits, which the producers of the film first read about in a newspaper. When she has guests for dinner, all of Cruella's food is strange colors and tastes of black pepper (alluding to her quick temper). She constantly stokes a roaring fire and complains of being cold despite the elevated temperature. The flat is portrayed as a sort of luxurious version of hell and sets up Cruella's "devilish" persona for her later crimes. Her guests also meet her abused white Persian cat, which plays a key role in a later part of the story. When invited to a dinner party held by the Dearly couple, Cruella expresses her sinister interest in the Dalmatians, remarking how she and her henpecked husband have never thought of making clothing from dog pelt before. Yet seeing the spotless skins of the newborn puppies she is revolted and offers to have them drowned at once; her way of getting rid of animals which she views as worthless, including her own cat's kittens. Upon a second visit to the house, she picks up the mature puppies and treats them like clothing to be worn. Cruella also makes a brief appearance, albeit asleep, in Dodie Smith's sequel, The Starlight Barking. Animated Movies Disney's animated version of Cruella first appeared in 1961's One Hundred and One Dalmatians, in which she was voiced by Betty Lou Gerson and animated by Marc Davis who together crafted her into an iconic and memorable character. The cool detachment of the original character was replaced by a crazed mania, in which Cruella only barely clung to a sheen of glamour. Anita comments Cruella's above mentioned fur coat is new when Cruella first appears. For unexplained reasons, Cruella's cat and husband were omitted from the Disney version. Cruella drives a very distinctive Zimmer-like automobile, colored red and black. The film featured a Cruella de Vil song, written by Mel Leven, using her name as the title, sung by the dalmatians' owner Roger (Bill Lee), who holds the woman in contempt. The lyric begins with: "Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil. If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will..." Disney considered reusing Cruella as the main antagonist of The Rescuers, but decided against it because they did not want to make it a sequel to an otherwise unrelated film. Cruella eventually returned in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure as the main antagonist, where she was voiced by Susanne Blakeslee. In the sequel, Cruella has been let out of jail, but the rules of her probation state she is no longer allowed to buy any more furs and there is a restraining order against her and the Radcliff’s. When trying to find what she has left to live for she meets an undiscovered artist called Lars, whom paints Spots. She has Lars paint many, many spotted paintings before figuring that the paint isn’t good enough. She pays for Horace and Jasper's bail from prison and after stealing a Kanine Krunchies Van, has the Badduns steal the Dalmatian Puppies again, asking Lars to make a canvas with the puppies, Lars refuses resulting in Cruella to tieing him up. When the Dalmatians escape, she chases them through London, before cornering them in an Alleyway, Thunderbolt distracts them long enough for Patch to start the London Bus, the Dalmatians were in, to chase them into the Thames. She is later dragged away, seeming to have gone insane and is sent to a Mental Institute. Blakeslee also voiced Cruella in Disney's House of Mouse, which featured a running gag in which she inspects dogs from other Disney films with a measuring ruler. Cruella is also one of the Disney Villains Mickey fights in Disney's Hollywood Studios version of Fantasmic! Nighttime Show Spectacular in Walt Disney World. In Disney On Ice play 'Celebrations', Cruella was one of the Villains who appears during the Halloween Party. In the Disney Cruise Stage Show; ‘Villains Tonight’ Cruella appears in a hip hop version of her theme displaying a fashion show, she later hosts the party the same evening. Live-Action Movies Cruella de Vil is the main antagonist of 101 Dalmatians and 102 Dalmatians. ''101 Dalmatians Cruella is the head of the London fashion house called House of De Vil. Anita Dearly is one of Cruella's employees and hinted to be her best fashion designer. Cruella first took interest in the Dalmatian puppies when Anita drew spots on one of the designs. Cruella has another henchman, named Mr. Skinner, a taxidermist. She hires him to kill and skin the puppies for the designs. Cruella sent her henchmen to capture the puppies, but they fail thanks to the intervention of the farm animals. Cruella herself then went after the puppies after her henchmen were defeated, and located the puppies to the farm. She tried to kill them but fell victim to the farm animals, who managed to trick and outwit her and defeated her by knocking her into mud. Cruella was later arrested for her crimes along with her henchmen. 102 Dalmatians Cruella has seemingly been released of her obsession of furs and now loves puppies and has decided to get rid of her fashion house because the clothes are made out of fur. While visiting Chloe Simon, one of the puppies nearly falls out the window and while Chloe and the other puppies try to rescue her, Cruella hears the chimes of Big Ben and she reverts back to her original obsession with spots, seeing black spots everywhere and she now wants 102 Dalmatian puppies for her designs. She enlists the help of another fashion designer named Jean-Pierre Le Pelt and an unwilling butler named Alonzo. She frames the owner of the animal shelter Kevin Shepherd for kidnapping the puppies and he is arrested. He escapes from jail and tries to help Chloe rescue the puppies, but they are trapped by Cruella. The puppies escape and Cruella tries to capture them and at the same time, Alonzo, fed up with Cruella's abuse of him, defeats Jean-Pierre Le Pelt and frees Chloe and Kevin while Cruella is defeated by getting baked in a cake. The police come and arrest her and Le Pelt. 101 Dalmatians: The Series In ''101 Dalmatians: The Series, Cruella was voiced by April Winchell and was based on Glenn Close's portrayal from the live-action film, but with Betty Lou Gerson's design from the animated film. She is not seen wearing clothes made out of animals, nor smoked (although in the episode "Smoke Detectors" she did) and is totally sane. Her villainous plot in the show was to steal the Dearlys' farm from them, and using the puppies as a ransom, mainly because Widow Smedly would not sell it to her and that her mother Malevola demands it. She is an archetypal corporate villain who will seize on any scheme to make money, including drilling oil from the swamp near Dearly farm (thereby polluting it), buying Kanine Krunchies and replacing the nutritious ingredients with sawdust and chalk or sending Jasper and Horace to drive out the owners of Mom and Pop's Grocery Store so she can buy it herself. In "A Christmas Cruella", it is revealed that ever since Cruella was a child, she wanted a Dalmatian for Christmas, but her parents would always go on vacations and leave her with a foreign nanny. Cruella's parents refused to give her a Dalmatian and gave her clothes for Christmas every year. During her teens, was the final straw which gave her her half white hairline in her fury (earlier, she is seen with all black hair and a slight gray-ish streak). Her miserable childhood is what drove her to evil. Deep down Cruella is lonely. All she really wants is a Dalmatian to love. The series is also the first time Cruella uses seduction as one of her evil schemes. In the series finale, she uses an inflatable body suit to disguise herself as a sexy blonde bikini surfer to seduce Roger to make Anita think he is cheating her so they will split up and she can get the farm. When Anita goes swimming, she makes her move on him. She asks him to go swimming with her and then tries to kiss him, but her suit is deflated by Spot, and she turns into a surfboard. She has often gotten into romantic affairs in the series too. In "Shipwrecked", she tries to swoon with Starbuck, Captain Ahab's first mate, In "Cupid Pups", Cruella joined the tally-ho fox hunting club to seduce and wed herself to Baron von Schnickerdoodle. In "Valentine Daze", Cruella accidentally receives Roger's valentine to Anita and thinks it's for her. When Roger and Anita legally get married, Ahab, Starbuck, the Baron, Ralphie St. Lowrent, the leader of a biker gang, a sheriff, Swamp Rat, and an alien cult claim they want to marry her. Surprised by this display of affection, Cruella allows Roger and Anita to wed and keep the farm. Musical Incarnation Cruella also appears as the primary antagonist in the Broadway musical based on the novel. The character was portrayed by Rachel York; however, the actress announced on her blog that she had stepped down from the role of Cruella de Vil to pursue other projects. The role has been taken over by Sara Gettelfinger. ''House of Mouse'' In the series House of Mouse, Cruella appears as a recurring character. In the series, Cruella usually measures and examines other dogs from other Disney films, and also threatens Pluto in the first episode. Goofy: "Here's your doggy bag, Ms. De Vil." Cruella: "Forget the bag." (gestures to Pluto) "I'll take the doggy!" (laughs fiendishly) Also in the first episode, when Pete attempted to escape Mickey and friends after his villainy was exposed, he disguised himself as a Dalmatian but ran away in fear after Cruella began to measure him with a wicked grin. In the episode "House of Crime", Cruella was accused of kidnapping the puppies. She replies by shouting, "You make one movie, and you're labeled for life!" In "Max's Embarrassing Date", Cruella appears to be on a date with the Beast, but asks if he comes in a medium size. When Goofy accidentally causes soup to spill on the Beast, Cruella concerns that she will now have to get him dry-cleaned. In "Clarabelle's Christmas List", when Mickey asks Cruella if she has been naughty or nice, Cruella insists she has been divine, though the Dalmatians' barking claim otherwise. Cruella also appears as one of the main villains in the film Mickey's House of Villains where she, Jafar, Hades, Ursula and Captain Hook take over the House of Mouse. Out of the main villains, Cruella was the first to note her interest in taking over the club for her own purposes. In "Pluto Saves the Day", when Pluto and his all dog band performed, Cruella eagerly mumbled to herself, "Ooh, where's my tailor when I need him?!" ''Once Upon a Time Cruella is an upcoming character on the fourth season ABC's ''Once Upon a Time, portrayed by Victoria Smurfit. Her appearance is based more on how she appears in the animated 101 Dalmatians. In this continuity, she has magical abilities given to her by the author, which allow her to take control of animals by simply breathing some green smoke to them (similar to her cigarette smoke in the animated 101 Dalmatians). This magic can also affect those who can transform into animals, as Cruella was able to provoke Malificent into changing in to a dragon, before using her magic to put her in a sleep. She first appears in the episode "Heroes and Villains" in which she teams up with Maleficent and Ursula to obtain a magic gauntlet from Rumplestiltskin, claiming that it shall show them the weaknesses of their enemies. She initially captures Belle by using her powers on a Dalmatian puppy who leads Belle into the Queens of Evil's trap. She seems to have some awareness that it's the heroes that win in the stories, and she hopes to make it so that the villains win. Cruella does offer Rumple to join forces with them, but he claims he always wins. Some months later, Rumple returns after Belle makes him powerless, and he agrees to join the Queens of Evil. She initially meets Malificient and Ursula, when the three arrive in the Dark Fortress, at Rumple's invitation. Together the four head to Bald Mountain, where she uses her powers to make a horde of creatures that block their path to the mountain. Eventually, Rumple reveals that he only used the three and Chernabog attacks them; however, the Queens of Evil make their escape. In the real world, she is married and has the marriage name Feinberg, living in a mansion in Great Neck, Long Island. When Rumple and Ursula come looking for her, her husband seems to have been arrested by the FBI and some of her possessions are being claimed. She is able to get her fur (claiming it was hers) before she marries Feinberg. Rumple informs her of a being called "The Author" who can allow them to gain their victories. They drive in Cruella's car to the border of the town, where there is a magical barrier that prevents any non-magic beings from finding it. Cruella and Ursula trick the heroes in to thinking they wish to join the good side, and prove this by helping them combat Chernabog. Once they are allowed in to Storybrooke, later showing the spell that allows them to enter to Rumple. Together, she and Ursula resurrect Maleficent, and it shows that before the curse, she and Ursula were supposed to protect an egg, to contain Lilly, Maleficent's daughter. Snow White and Prince Charming attempt to fuse darkness into Lilly's egg to make sure their own child doesn't become evil. However, in Cruella and Ursala's attempts to protect the egg, they and the egg are sucked through a portal to the modern world. Cruella, however, tells Maleficent that Lilly was klled, and when confronted on this, she retorts, "She's a terrible person!" She then claims they use the dragon egg to absorb its magic and keep them youthful, which provokes Maleficent into turning into a dragon before Cruella puts her in a deep sleep. Her backstory is shown in the episode "Sympathy for the De Vil", in which we learn that Cruella has been evil, since her youth, having poisoned her father, and also killing her other stepfathers. Because of this, Cruella's mother (Madeline in this continuity) locks her up in the attic, using her Dalmatians to protect others from Cruella. Sometime later, Isaac, the author, arrives and helps Cruella before she tricks him in to thinking that Madeline is the guilty one, and the two plan to elope together after Isaac gives Cruella the power to control animals. However, Cruella uses this power to have Madeline's Dalmatians attack her before making a coat from those Dalmatians. Isaac learns that Cruella was using him and writes about it so Cruella shall be incapable of killing again. When Cruella tries to stop him, the ink spills onto Cruella, changing her hair from blond to the signature two-tone look. In "Storybrooke", Cruella uses her animal control on Pongo, and uses it to abduct Henry in order to bribe Emma and Regin to kill the author for Henry. Cruella is confronted and Emma uses her powers to knock Cruella off a cliff. Pongo returns to normal once this happens. In "Labor of Love", Henry finds Cruella in the underworld recreation of the Storybrooke Town Hall. She explains that since Henry is now the author, he could bring her back to life. She also explains that if Henry brings her back to life, it will be as though she was never killed, hence Emma's soul shall be pure again. When Robin asks Henry if he found anything in the town hall, he bluffs about seeing anything or anyone. In "Devil's Due", Regina finds Cruella in the underworld's version of the cafe and asks her for the location of a cemetary. Cruella questions why Regina doesn't use her magic, and notes that magic doesn't work as well in the underworld. Cruella explains that she is now the mayor of what Regina dubs "Under Brooke" (the underworld version of Storybrooke), and shows her a list of cemetary places and how to interprete the head stones. In the meeting, she wears a doe fur, claiming that "She's not saying it's Bambi's mother...but she's not saying it's not either." In "The Brothers Jones", she searches with Henry for the quill, which can bring her and Emma back to life. While Henry is able to find the apprentice, Cruella doesn't. Later, when David (Prince Charming) looks around a mansion, Cruella is there with champagne, suggesting that she has started dating his brother, James. She starts flirting with David, acting as though she thinks he's James, before admitting that she knew all the time that it was David. She then explains about the anger that James has towards David for being the one their mother chose to be raised by the royal family. In "Ruby Slippers", David, Hook and Henry find that Cruella is having her men wreck the phone booth, which allows those in the Underbrooke to contact the world of the living. Henry figures it's because he will not write Cruella to life, but Cruella claims it's because Hades has ordered her to do so as a means to wreck the hope of those in the Underbrooke. Cruella tries to make a deal that if she allows David to make a call, he will have Cruella be written to life, but David refuses the deal and she has her men trash the phone booth. In "Sisters", Cruella is able to capture Emma, Robin Hood and his daughter by having James pretend to be David and lure them into the forest, though Cruella does complain that everything is always in the forest with them. Cruella then proceeds to slap Emma (getting her back for killing her) and explains her plan. Since Henry will not write Cruella out of Underbrooke, she plans to bargain with Hades, using the child of the Zelena (the woman Hades loves) as leverage. Cruella and James take the three to the harbour to kill Emma and Robin. Emma notes that killing them will not help Cruella escape Underbrooke, but Cruella claims that it's so she can send Emma to eternal torment. As they are about to kill the two, David arrives and rescues them. Cruella tries to grab the gun, but Hook takes it before she can. Cruella hides as James and David battle, but she suggests that James use a knife he has on him. However, James continues to battle and is thrown into the River of Souls. Cruella then flees the scene. In "Fire Bird", when Cruella learns that Hades is heading to the Upper World, she decides to stay as the new ruler of the Underworld and keep the heroes there as punishment for what they did to James. She approaches the heroes as Henry is writing everyone's unfinished business, and informs them of her plan. When Regina points out that her magic only affects animals, Cruella reveals that she's made an alliance with the Blind Witch (from Hansel and Gretel), and the two lock the heroes in the Underbrooke Library with Cruella sensing eternity is going to feel nice. When Hook and King Arthur seek Cruella out in the Underbrooke Diner, Cruella tells them that she has ripped out the phone boxes that can contact the Upper World, and that she has thrown the Underbrooke version of the storybook into the River of Souls. ''Descendants'' Cruella appeared in Descendants with her son Carlos de Vil as one of the main characters. She is portrayed by Wendy Raquel Robinson. It is shown that she treats Carlos more as a slave or servant than her own kind. Though being the first to show concern for their children attending Auradon, it's more that she questions about who shall help touch up her roots, fluff up her fur, and scrape the bunions from her feet. She raised Carlos to be afraid of dogs, explaining that she was a "dog yellerer" - an expert. As Carlos and the others set off to Auradon, Cruella tells Carlos to bring back a puppy. When the Fairy Godmother arranges a video call between the children and their parents, Cruella notices that Carlos has a canine (the school mutt called Dude), and claims he'll make good pair of earmuffs. Carlos settles that Dude would make a good pet, possibly being the first time Carlos has stood up to Cruella. She is shown to have a squeaky dog on her attire, which she seems to treat like an actual pet. In the book Isle of the Lost, it is stated that Cruella and Carlos still live in 101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook Though Finn describes Cruella as annoying, she can be very evil and uncaring, such as when she threatened to burn Charlene with her cigarette. Video Games Cruella makes a number of appearances in Disney video games. 101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook She appears in the Animated Storybook, which is based more on her appearance from the first live-action film. In the "House of DeVil" page, if a music player is clicked, Cruella gets her first musical number titled "I Love Fur", where she discusses her obsession with fur fashion. Like in the first live-action film, Roger is inspired to make her the main antagonist of his video game. Escape from DeVil Manor In Escape from DeVil Manor (based on Roger's video game) from the first live-action film, Cruella is shown to be present at Roger and Anita's wedding. As Wizzer and Patches look around DeVil Manor, they find her nanny's room with a portrait of a young Cruella ripping the head from a doll, with a nervous nanny behind her. Wizzer and Patches also find Cruella's room from when she was younger, as it seems to suggest she tortured animals in her youth. When Cruella learns of Wizzer and Patches, she chases them into a mine shaft where they throw a pile of explosives at her, sending her flying into a bathtub in a junkyard, where the police are waiting to arrest her. ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue In ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue, Cruella has set up a toy factory next to DeVil Manor. She seems to have tried online dating, where she has supposedly wed herself to Professor Farzboom, a meek professor who helps her make her toys. However, the toy sales are failing, and Cruella suspects it is because the public is spending their money more on animals. She then sends her toys to abduct all the pets in England. Domino and Oddball confront Cruella on a number of occasions, with her in devices that Farzboom makes for her (such as a helicopter or a boat). Cruella's plan is to incise the pets of England in a Super Glop made by Farzboom and then sell them as lifelike plush toys. When Domino and Oddball confront Cruella at her toy factory, they are able to knock her into the vat of Super Glop, with Farzboom jumping in to help her. Afterwards, they are arrested, with the Super Glop sticking them together for 20 years (which is the same as their prison sentence). Dottie describes Cruella's scent to be like Pepper, a likely homage to how her scent and taste are described in the novel. ''Disney Villains Challenge'' In the Disney Villains Challenge Tablet game, Cruella is one of the main antagonists that the player may face. Her challenges include trying to help a Dalmatian from DeVil Manor, pinning down her car, repainting said car, playing Roger's piano, and giving Cruella a makeover to make her look silly. ''Disney INFINITY'' Cruella also appears as a Townsperson in Disney INFINITY. In the 3DS version of the game, she appears as a cameo and will take coins from the player with the highest amount and keep them for herself. Her car is also a usable vehicle in the game. ''Disney Universe'' In Disney Universe, a Cruella costume can be unlocked for the player to wear. Disney Parks Cruella make appearances in the Disney Parks around the world. Cruella usually appears as a meet and greet character. She is considerably more common in Disneyland Paris. Cruella's most notable park appearance in arguably Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade and Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' In Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, Cruella is a villain enemy featured in Main Street, U.S.A. She makes a deal with Hades (under the guise of Boss Teal), to have all the dalmatians in her possessions in exchange for the legendary crystal of the Magic Kingdom. When word spreads that Pongo has contacted the local dogs to guard the crystal, Cruella sends Jasper and Horace to capture the dogs. They capture a few but before they a given a chance to eliminate them, the park guests arrives and defeats the hoodlums. Meanwhile, Hades created a fireworks show to distract the citizens whilst Cruella rampages through their homes to find the crystal. Eventually, she breaks into Merlin's secret vault. However, whilst the Park Guests did battle with Cruella, Perdita and the Other Puppies replaced the crystal with chew toys, and Cruella breaks down in tears at the fact that she's been outwitted by dogs. After the guests blast her with magic, he coat falls apart, causing her to throw a tantrum and fall beneath the floor. Fantasmic! Cruella appears as one of the villains in the Florida version of Fantasmic!. In the show, Cruella is called forth by the Queen when she plans to destroy Mickey Mouse once and for all, with the help of her fellow villains. In the end, Cruella is defeated by Mickey, along with the other villains. Disney Villains Mix and Mingle In the live castle show in Walt Disney World, Cruella is summoned by Dr. Facilier (and, prior to 2011, Maleficent) to celebrate the dark and sinister style of Halloween. Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party In the show, Cruella is the fourth villain Doctor Facilier encounters. She teaches Facilier about fashion and he defeats Cruella using the puppies which drives her to running away. Disney Cruise Line 'Villains Tonight' Cruella makes an appearance during the Disney Magic's performance of 'Villains Tonight!', after the Pirates mutiny against Captain Hook. She claims that 'You're Either In Or Out and (Captain Hook) is Out, whilst she Never is'. She holds a fashion show based on Dalmatian looks before ripping the shirts off the Pirates, commenting how she prefers Spots over Stripes. She later appears in the climax of the show, to help Hades unleash his full evil potential. She will later host the Villains/Halloween Party after the show. 'Midship Detective Agency' Cruella is one of the villain suspects in Midship Detective Agency on the Disney Fantasy cruise ship. However, after finding some evidence, it is reveled that Cruella is not responsible for the crime in question, being absent from the ship at the time the crime was committed, due to her attending her Court Hearing. Ironically, one of the crimes she is innocent of is the kidnapping of Pongo and Perdita's Puppies. The real culprit being either the Evil Queen from Snow White, Dr. Falicier from Princess & The Frog, Malificnt from Slepng Beauty, Captain Hook frm Peter Pan, Jafar frm Aladdn, or Yzm frm Emperor's Nw Grove. At this point, she is innocent on the cases, but future cases may have her be a culprit too. In popular culture The Queen song "Let Me Entertain You" features the lyrics "I'll Cruella de Vil You!". The Children 18:3 song "The Cruel One" is about 101 Dalmatians and mentions Cruella by name in the chorus. The Deadsy song "Cruella" is written about Cruella de Vil to honor her memory because of the fact that she was shot by a mysterious assassin in "Who Shot Cruella De Vil?" 1. The Spanish singer Alaska made a song called "Cruella de Vil" for the 101 Dalmatians Live-action film. Teen singer and actress Selena Gomez redid the song, based on the song from Disney's 101 Dalmatians. American singer and performer Lady Gaga dressed up as Cruella de Vil for Halloween in 2010. The performer has had many outfits inspired by the villain. During the "Second Star To The Right" sequence at the London 2012 Olympics Opening Ceremony, as tribute to British Literature, a child's dream is invaded by Literature Villains, Cruella makes an appearance as one of a large balloons portraying the villains, with some Dalmatians dancing around her. Homages In The Simpsons episode "Two Dozen and One Greyhounds", Mr. Burns plays the role of Cruella De Vil, who was authentically assassinated, but unlike her in the movies, where she steals the Dalmatian puppies to make them into fur coats, he steals Santa's Little Helper and his girlfriend's greyhound puppies to make them into a tuxedo. And unlike Cruella, who has no hesitation in killing the puppies, Burns cannot bear to kill the puppies himself because they are too cute. Instead, he decides to train them to be world-class racing dogs. Coco LaBouche from 2000 film Rugrats in Paris is a parody of Cruella. According to Disney animator Bruce Smith, the design of Dr. Facilier (from The Princess and the Frog) is supposed to be what the love child of Cruella de Vil and Captain Hook would look like. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:De Vil family Category:Female Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Video Game Characters